


old traditions and new ones

by Incognito4713



Series: Nano2018 aka 101 dead chickens [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, secret santa ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: Roy rigged the draw





	old traditions and new ones

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbetaed and written by a none-native english  
> Wrote this for nano and thought it would be a good one for starting to post.
> 
> Also this is entirely self-indulgent

It was a tradition they started their first year together as a team, that for the yuletide holidays they would give each other gifts.

To make this a little bit more excitable and to give everyone the chance to get a gift, they would draw who would give whom a present.  
It was usually a fairly easy thing to do, if you knew what the other wanted. 

Fuery would start hinting what he would like in late November and Breda was always happy when he got new spices.   
Falman could be made happy with a book he hasn't had yet and Havoc would always be glad about something as simple as a shirt.

The only person everyone had a hard time shopping for was their first lieutenant.   
Riza Hawkeye was a woman with many talents but very secretive about her private life.   
Every year the person who drew her name visibly paled and Mustang noticed, that she noticed it too. And that it hurt her.   
It was not like she would not answer their questions if they asked her, it was simply that they did not ask her because she was their superior.   
And they always gave her very practical gifts.   
Practical.   
Not personal. 

So this year for the draft, Roy rigged it, so that everyone besides Riza would get her as their secret giftee.  
Riza on the other hand got the Elrics because this year they would be in the city for the holidays and part of the spectacle.

One by one he made them come into his office, when they brought him files or fetched some paperwork and made them draw, just so Riza could not see their facial expressions. 

It was an unspoken rule in their office to under no circumstances tell anyone who you had drawn but it was alright to ask for help if needed. 

He had talked to Catalina so she would know what to do if his team started calling her or stalking her when she was visiting and she was very happy about the idea he had. 

So when the day of the exchange came they all were very excited and looking forward to their annual tea time in the afternoon before the holidays.   
That usually meant that they had to work twice as hard in the morning, but they did it gladly if it meant they got to dress down and had a nice afternoon and early evening together. 

They exchanged pleasantries and Riza had brought in cookies and Gracia sent a pie with the Elrics as well for them to share. 

When the time came for them to exchange presents everyone got excited and started acting like little kids until Riza pulled out her stern mother voice and reminded them to be patient and wait their turn. 

Roy said that Riza should start because ladies first and she pulled out two presents for the brothers, each one got a hand knitted scarf and gloves. 

Then it was Fuerys turn and when he stood up from his seat and walked over to Riza to give her his present the others gasped in shock and demanded an explanation. They talked over each other in outer chaos until Edward told them all to shut up.

"You all got the lieutenant. Because you needed to learn more about the person behind your superior just as she has always given you very personal gifts." Was Roy's explanation. 

Riza felt her face getting warm.   
"But Colonel, that was not very fair towards the other team members..." She tried to argue.   
"I think he is right." Came from Alphonse at the same time. 

"The guys all came running and asking questions once they learned that we were having lunch or walking Black Hayate or went shopping with Ms Catalina the other day. It was very sad to hear that they did not know a lot about you. Mr Falman knew that you read a lot but had no idea that you love adventure and mystery novels. Mr Fuery had no idea that you were heartbroken when your gramophone broke and that it is still in your apartment even though it doesn't work. Mr Havoc thought it would be a good idea to buy you a gun oil as a present, I had a hard time holding Ms Catalina back. Mr Breda did not know that you cook a lot in your apartment and love to experiment with all kinds of ingredients too." Alphonse recounted what had happened the weeks prior. 

"We thought you guys worked together for years and you know so little about the first Lieutenant? That really is a shame and doesn't speak very well for your research abilities. It is no wonder you are always slacking behind in your paperworks." Edward added.   
"I always thought it was just the Colonels fault to be honest. But if you don't do your work properly, how can he do it? Or is it just that you only work good when you are getting paid for it?" 

The guys one after the other hung their heads in shame at the scolding they got from the teenage boys. 

"This is really not necessary..." Riza tried to cut in but was interrupted by Breda. 

"Yes, it is because they are right. All three of them. We never paid much attention to you outside of what we needed to for work related reasons and it was a good reminder that you always pay attention to each and every one of us. You always send birthday cards to the men and women in not only yours but Havocs and my troops too. And your gifts have always been very insightful whether it was for our birthdays or for yule exchange."

"Yeah, I felt really bad when Rebecca and the boys gave me a smack down in that lunch break the other day and you went out and made me tea and brought cookies for the afternoon tea to cheer us up." Havoc rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he told her about the incident.

"But not only that, you made sure to get us each our favourite cookies and piece of cake too." Fuery continued. 

"How is it, that you did not notice, that you all have the first Lieutenant as exchange partner anyway when you all sought us out one after the other that day? Shouldn't you have been suspicious back then already?" Edward asked from the sofa with his hand twirling in the air.   
"Colonel you really should rethink your team."

"I am pretty sure they learned their lesson, so how about you show the first lieutenant and me that you are able to learn from your mistakes before I do change my mind and make some changes… " Mustang said and proved his nickname as Devil incarnate correct once more with his demonic smile. 

One by one they handed their wrapped gifts to the only lady in the room and she said her thanks before she started unpacking.   
Fuery gave her a gift card to check out her gramophone and repair it, Havoc got her a record for it, Falman bought her a book that she hasn't seen yet and Breda got her a nice knife from Xing. 

Ed and Al had put together a photo book with pictures of the team, Hayate, the colonel and Rebecca. She had a hard time stopping the tears from falling once she was covered in wrapping paper and gifts were all around her and the brothers, her boys were clearly in distress about it.   
Only the colonel had a small smile on his face as he looked at his team and how happy his first lieutenant was. 

Of course the boys had to ruin the moment by asking what was with their presents and with a sigh he opened his drawer and pulled out small gifts for all of them. And then he told them that he booked a table in a restaurant and it would be his treat. 

When Riza and Roy were alone because the others left to get the cars he pulled out a mistletoe.   
"What about my present, Ms Hawkeye?" and she took it from his hand and held it over this head before she pulled him closer to kiss him deeply. 

End.


End file.
